i love your flaws
by eksodok
Summary: chanyeol disuruh ibunya tinggal bersama baekhyun laki laki imut yg ketrbelakangan mental
1. Chapter 1

I love your flaws  
Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.  
Author : eksodok  
Cast :  
\- chanyeol  
\- baekhyun  
Dan  
Lain  
Lain  
Genre : Romance, humor,fluff,yaoi  
Length : Chaptered  
Chapter 1  
chanyeol menghela napas untuk yg ke 3 kalinya , apa salahnya sampai hidup nya serumit ini? Dia tidak merokok, dia tidak pakai narkoba, dia tidak pernah menghamili perempuan,  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh" teriak chanyeol frustasi  
~flashback~

*come back home can u you come back home* telepon chanyeol berbunyi  
" eomma? Wae? Tumben menelpon ku memang eomma punya pulsa?" Ucap chanyeol  
"ya chanyeol ah eomma ingin minta tolong " jawab eomma nya dengan nada memohon  
" minta tolong apa?uang?aku pun tak punya eomma"  
" bukan bukan kau tau kan appa mu masuk rumah sakit? Dia sudah keluar sekarang"  
"apa? Jinjja? Waaah eomma dapat membayar rumah sakit?"  
" bukan eomma yang bayaar tapi tuan byun nah eomma ingin minta tolong mau kah kau menampung anak tuan byun di rumah mu? Eomma mohon dia sudahh menyelamatkan appa mu dan juga jika kau mau menampung baekhyun kau tak perlu kerja lagi nyonya byun akan mentransfer uang tiap bulan untuk makan dan juga sekolah mu" jawab eomma panjang lebar  
"Hm? Yasudah lah tak apa lagi pula aku juga jadi tak kesepian hehehehe" Jawab ku santai  
"GOMAWO CHANYEOLL ANAK EOMMA PALING TAMPAN nah nanti sore keluarga byun dan eomma akan datang ke apartemen mu ya yasudah ya pulsa eomma abis dadah"  
" hmmm"  
Semoga saja anak tuan byun baik harap chanyeol dalam hati

~back to story ~

*chanyeolPOV*  
Ting tong ting tong  
"Iya sebentar" Teriaku ahhh pasti itu keluarga byun  
"Anyeong chanyeol ah" ucap lelaki tua yang pasti adalah tuan byun  
" ahh anyeong ahjussi silahkan duduk" ucap ku ramaah  
"Gomawo chanyeol ini anak ku namanya adalah baekhyun dia lebih tua satu tahun diatasmu ,baekki ayo ucapkan salam pada chanyeol" ucap tuanbyun ramah  
"anyeooogg aku baekhyun byun baekhyun panggil saja baekki ^^ oiya kuping mu seperti alien hehehee" ucap si baekhyun itu ceria MWO? KUPING KU SEPRTTI ALIEN YAAAA! BARU BERTEMU SAJA SUDAH MENGATAI KU SIAL!  
"oh anyeong baekhyun ah" ucapku dengan fake smile  
" baekki gaboleh ngomong gitu sama chanyeolll ayo minta maaf " ucap nyonya byun  
"Tidak apa apa ahjuma" jawab ku dengan senyuman sok bijak  
"Oiya chanyeol ah ini koper baekhyun nah dia akan tinggal bersama mu hari ini dan besok kalian berangkat Sekolah bersama ya aku sudah mendaftarkan baekhyun ke sekolah mu dan kalian satu kelas oh iya baekhyun tidak bisa makan pedas dan tidak kuat panas ya" ucap nyonya byun panjang lebar crwet juga dia  
" ne ahjumma tapi di apartemen ku hanya ada satu kamar " ucap ku gelisah  
"Lalu? Tidak apa apa kalian tidur bersama saja"jawab nyonya byun santai

MWO?!  
" apa tidak apa apa kalo laki laki dan perempuan tidur bersama?"  
ucap ku tak enak  
Aku kan laki laki bagaimana kalo aku tergoda lagi pula si baekhyun manis juga AISH YA CHANYEOL APA YG KAU PIKIRKAN  
"AIOGOO hahahhaha chanyeol ah baekki ini laki laki yasudah kami tidak bisa berlama lama soalnya kami ada rapat kami pergi ya" ucap nyonya byun sambil berdiri, "Oiya chanyeoll baekhyun itu keterbelakangan mental jadi mestipun umurnya 18 tapi sifatnya seperti anak 5 tahun tolong bantuanya ya yasudah ya bye bye" bisik nyonya byun pada ku  
MWOOOO KETERBELAKANGAN MENTAL JADI AKU HARUS TINGGAL DENGAN ORANG GILA YANG MUKANYA MIRIP CEWEK DAN MIRIP BAYI? ? EOMMA ANDDWEEEEEEE


	2. i love your flaws

I love your flaws  
Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya.  
Author : eksodok  
Cast :  
\- chanyeol  
\- baekhyun  
Dan  
Lain  
Lain  
Genre : Romance, humor,fluff,yaoi  
Length : Chaptered

"Oiya chanyeoll baekhyun itu keterbelakangan mental jadi mestipun umurnya 18 tapi sifatnya seperti anak 5 tahun tolong bantuanya ya yasudah ya bye bye" bisik nyonya byun pada ku  
MWOOOO KETERBELAKANGAN MENTAL JADI AKU HARUS TINGGAL DENGAN ORANG GILA YANG MUKANYA MIRIP CEWEK DAN GILA ? EOMMA ANDDWEEEEEEE

\- chapter 2-

" heii knapa muka mu seperti ketakutan begitu" ya itu adalah suara baekhyun  
" tidak apa apa oh ya nama ku chanyeol park chanyeol jngan panggil aku heiii arra?"  
" hm park chanyeol: 3 bagaimana Baekki memanggil mu channie? :33"  
"Mwo? Channie? Noooo seperti nama bencong saja "  
ucap ku dingin  
ya aku sedang pusing memkikirkan nasib ku jika tinggal dengan anak itu

" hiks hiks huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa eomma eomma huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hiks hiks channie kan nama yang lucu hueaaaaaaa "  
mengapa dia menangis? Apa aku terlalu kasar?

"Baekhyun jangan menaggis nanti tetangga mengira aku ngapain ngapain kamu ok ok terserahmu mau memanggil ku apa ok jangan nangis ya " ucap ku panik tentu saja aku panik dia menangis sangat keras bisa bisa tetangga protes

" neee jadi aku Boleh memanggil mu channie?('-')? " ucapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca dan poutnya siapa yg percaya dia berumur 18 tahun

"Tentuu hehheee" jawab ku eh  
Tunggu ngapain baekhyun memajukan badanya padaku?  
"Yaaa! Baekhyun kau mau apa?! "  
" biasanya jika baekki berhenti menangis eomma akan memeluk baekki dan mencium baekki  
Channie tidak ingin melakukanya?  
Oiya jangan panggil baekhyun panggil baekki arra?" Ucapnya sambil mengangkat telunjuknya

Mwo? Menciumnya gila aku tidak sudi memberikan first kiss ku yang berharga padanyaa

"Tidak mauu aku bukan ibumu" jawab ku ketus

"huwaaaaa eommaa channie tidak mau mencium ku dan tidak mau memanggil ku baekki eommma huwaaaaaaaa eomma " baekhyun pun menangis lagi

ya cengeng sekali sih dia aishhh

" ya berhenti menangis baekhyu baekki maksud kuu aigoo kau berisik sekali sih" ucapku sambil memeluknya  
Aku tidak tau mengapa aku memeluknya dan dia sedang sesegukan di dada ku

" baekki ciuman itu tidak boleh dilakukan oleh sembarang orang ciuman itu hanya boleh bersama keluarga dan pacar arra?"  
Nasihat ku sambil mengelus punggungnya  
"jadi baekki tidak boleh mencium Channie?" Ucapnya sambil mendongakan kepalnya kearahku

"iyaaa begitulah jadi jangan menangis ya" jawabku sambil menghapus air matanya

" channie baekki lapar " ucapnya sambil masih tetap memeluku

"ok aku akan memasak makanan kau ingin apa?" Balasku sambil melepas pelukanya

" Ramen!" jawabnya antusias

" oke tunggu disini sambil menonton ya"

aku pun langsung menuju dapur ramen tapi tidak boleh pedas karna baekhyun tak bisa makan pedass okeee ya bisa dibilang aku jago memasak karna aku sudah 2 tahun tinggal sendiri jadi ya begitulah

*10 menit kemudian*

"ini baekki ramen nya hati hati masih panas ya"  
ucapku sambil menaruh mangkuk di meja dekat baekhyun berdiiri

"Aaaaaa" jawabnya sambil membuka lebar lebar mulutnya

"Baekki kau ngapain?"ucap ku heran

" menunggu channie menyuapi baekki" ucapnya santai

" mwo?kau tidak bisa makan sendiri?"

"Baekki tidak pernah makan sendiri channie"

" aishhhh araa nah buka mulutmu"  
Ucapku sambil menyuapi baekhyun

" aaaaaaa cuhhhhhh panas channieee huwaaa panas huwaaa"

kau tau apa yang terjadi dia memuncratkan ramen nya ke muka ku dan muka Sudah di penuhi ramen dan satu lagi ramen itu sangat panas

"YAAA MENGAPA KAU MEMUNCRATKAN NYA PADA KU PABBO! AIGOO PANAS " amuk ku

"Hiks hiks miann tadi panas sekalii baekki tidak kuat panas mian chanieee huwaaaaa baekkki menyakiti chaniiee huwaaa"

belum sehari di rumah ini dia sudah menangis 3 kali bisa gila aku  
" gwencana uljima baekki  
Aku tidak apa sekarang makan lagi ne" ucapku sambil menyuapinya

"aaaaaa mashhitaaa uwaaa channie pintar memasak neee"  
baekhyun mengunyah sambil mengerak gerakan badanya  
seenak itu kah? Sepertinya biasa sajaaa Akhirnya aku menyuapinya sampai ramenya habisss

" sudah jam 6 baekkki mandi sana kamar mandinya di sebelah kamar " ucap ku sambil menunjuk kamar mandi

" baekki tidak bisa mandi sendiri baekki slalu dimandikan channie" ucapnya polos  
MWOOOO? DIMANDIKAN?

JADI AKU HARUS MEMANDIKANYA?

TBC GUYSS

yang suka ff ini silahkan atuh tinggalkan jejak^^


	3. Chapter 3

" baekki tidak bisa mandi sendiri baekki slalu dimandikan channie" ucapnya polos  
MWOOOO? DIMANDIKAN?

JADI AKU HARUS MEMANDIKANYA?  
-

chap 3

"ASTAGAAA AKU BISA GILAAAA" Teriak chanyeol frustasi

"channie ada apa? " tanya baekhyn dengan kepala dimiringkan  
dan itu sangat imut

" sini cepat mandi"

baekhyun pun mendekat ke chanyeol  
chanyeol pun mulai membuka baju baekhun perlahan  
dan astagaaaaa badan baekhyun sangat lah putih dan mulus  
lebih mulus dari porselen

jantung chanyeol pun berdegup cepat

" channie kenapa berhenti? celana baekki jg harus di buka" ucap chanyeol manja

"Aku tau baekk sabarlah"

chanyeol pun membuka celana baekhyun dengan jantung masih berdegup  
dan baekhyun sudah naked  
jangan lupa junior baekhyun yg putih kemerahan dan mungil

astagaaa mengapa aku menegang melihat baekhyun naked  
Aaaaaaaaa  
pikir chanyeol dalam hati

"nah ayo baek mandi"

chanyeol pun memandikan baekhyun dengan hati hati  
chanyeol pun takut jantung nya lemah karena degupnya sangat keras

setelah sudah menyabuni baekhyun dia pun membilasnya

"sudah baekk sini handukan"

baekhyn pun menuju handuk yg di pegang chanyeol

chanyeol lekas membersihkan air yg ada di badan baekhyun

" nah ini baju mu pakai" ucap chanyeol memberikan baju nya yg besar pada baekhyn  
dia terlalu malas membongkar koper baekhyn

dan baju itu seperti dress di pakai baekhyun baju itu sampai paha baekhhyun

"channie bbaekki begini saja tak mau pakai celana panjang"baekhyun langsung lari menuju tv

ya jadilah baekhyun hanya memakai celana dalam dan baju kebesaran sampai paha  
dan ingat badan baekhyn benar benar menggoda

mati kau chanyeol  
gumam chanyeol dalam hati

"channie lihat! ada nemo " ucap baekhyun menunjuk kartun favoritnya sambil duduk di sofa

" iya aku lihat baek" jawab chanyeol duduk di sebelah baekhyun

" channie baekki ngantuk" ucap baekhyun manja

"tidurlah"

baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di bahu chanyeol dan dia jg memeluk perut chanyeol

dan chanyeol deg deg an lagi

baekhyn pun sudah tertidur

dia sangat manis  
bibirnya sangat pink  
dan menggoda  
pahanya astaga benar benar pas  
puji chanyeol dalam hati

chanyeol pun mengelus kepala baekhyun lalu menggendongnya ke kamar

"baekk makan malam dulu" ucap chanyeol mengelus pipinya

"aku tak lapar channie aku mau tidur sjaa "

chanyeol pun ikut tidur di sebelah baekhyun

bolehkah aku menciumnya sebentar? pikir chanyeol

tidak tidak dia autis ingat itu chanyeol

chanyeol pun tertidur

keesokan paginya baekhyun dam chanyeol sudah tertidur dengan keadaan berpelukan  
"AAAAAAAAA" teriak chanyeol

"ada apa channie?"

"mengapa kita berpelukan? "  
"aku tak tahu "

"ck sudah jam setengah enam cepat kita harus sekolah "

"mandikan channie"

tbc

gimana kejadian chanyeol baekhyun di sekolah ya?:3


	4. Chapter 4

i love your flaws

HAHHHHHHH AKU BISA GILA JIKA MEMANDIKANNYA TIAP HARI!

"channie baju kita sama ya? hihihi lucuu" ucap baekhyun yg terlihat senang dengan seragam barunya

"hft ayo buruan ke sekolah"

"channie"  
baekhyun memberikan tangan ya pada aku

"apa?"

"gandeng "

astaga aku langsung menggandeng tanganya dan berjalan menuju halte

tak perlu menunggu lama biss pun datang

aku dan baekhyun langsung mencari tempat duduk dan yg tersisa hanya satu karna aku lelaki yg baik aku memberikan baekhyun bangku itu dan aku berdiri di sebelahnya.

"lucu sekaliii kenapa perempuan memakai celana?" ucap ibu sebelah baekhyun sambil mencubit pipinya

"baekki lakii laki tahu" ucap baekhyun yg sudah berkaca kaca

aku langsung menangkup kepalanya dan menaruhnya ke arah perutku

ibu ibu itu bingung  
dan sepertinya dia sudah sampai tempat tujuan ya dia langsung turun sambil senyum pada ku

aku langsung melepas kepalanya dan duduk di sebelahnya

"channie baekki laki kaki tahu" ucapnya masih dengan mata berkaca kaca

"iya iya baekki laki laki. kalo laki laki gak boleh cengeng ya"

" hiks baekki ga cengeng" ucapnya langsung mengelap air matanya

tak terasa sudah sampai sekolah  
huftt

saat aku dan baekhyn sampai orang orang pada melihat baekhyun  
aku tau karna dia manis

saat menuju kelas

mata anak laki laki smua melihat ke arah baekhyun  
ok sekolah ku adalah sekolah khusus laki laki jadi wajar saja banyak yang gay

"chanyeol! itu yg di sebelah mu siapa?!" ucap kai histeris  
dasar playboy sialan

aku langsung duduk di kursi ku  
"channie baekki duduk dimana?"  
ucap baekhyun polos

"sama ku saja" ucap kai cepat  
" sama aku aja dia mesum jangan mau" ucap sehun tumben dia mau ngomong

"duduk sebelah ku baekk  
nanti suho suruh duduk di belakang aja" ucap ku ke baekhyun

"asikkk"  
baekhyun langsung duduk di sebelah ku

"haiii kau laki laki kan?" ucap kai yg tiba tiba sudah ada di kelas ku

"iyaaa" jawab baekhyun semangat  
dia senang sekali di panggil laki-laki  
"Astagaa imut sekali" ucap sehun dengan muka gemas

oh ayolah teman teman!  
dia autis!

"udah duduk di tempat kalian saja ga usah ganggu kami"

"huuuuuuuuuu mau enak sendiri si chanyeol" ucap kai

hah

"channie channie itu teman teman channie?" tanya baekhyun sambil menarik narik lengan baju ku

" iya baekk"

"baekki juga mau berteman dengan mereka channie"

"yasu-"  
ucapan ku berhenti karna bu jessica sudah masuk

" pagi anak anak " ucap bu jessica dengan senyuman manis

"pagiiiii" jawab murid murid serentak

" ok ibu dapat informasi bahwa kita kedatangan siswa baru  
ayo perkenalkan diri "  
"baekki sana maju perkenalkan dirimu ya" bisik ku

baekhyun langsung maju ke kelas

" hallo nama ku baekhyun aku serumah dengan chanyeol " ucap singkat padat dan tidak jelas!  
untuk apa dia bilang kalau kita serumah

"wahhhhhh chanyeol enak sekali di rumahnya ada yg bening bening " ucap sehun tidak jelas

"nanti aku kerumah mu ya yeol" ucap kai  
dan murid murid yg lain menyauti dengan kata " aku ikut juga"

sial.  
"hmm...oke baekhyun balik ke kursimu" ucap bu jessica

baekhyun pun balik ke kursinya

"ya bodoh mengapa kau bilang kita satu rumah" bisik ku kesal

dan dari raut muka baekhyun sudah tanda tanda ingin menangis

aku langsung membekap mulutnya  
dan mengelus punggung nya

"sttt sttt aku minta maaf jangan menangis sekarang ok?" ucap ku

"channie marah?" ucapnya menghapus sedikit air mata yg sudah mau keluar

" tidak kok"ucap ku dengan senyuman

" baekhyun chanyeol! bisa kalian lanjutkan percakapan kalian nanti?" ucap bu jessica

"bisa buu" jawab ku langsung pura pura menulis

saat pelajaran aku terkejut karna baekhyun sangat pintar astaga dia mengerjakan soal soal dengan sangat cepat  
dan aku malah tak mengerti apapun.  
dan inti nya aku kalah dengan anak autis

saat pulang sekolah aku langsung pulang dengan cepat bersama baekhyun tentunya aku malas jika anak sekelas ke rumah  
bisa bisa hancur rumah ku

dan untungnya biss saat itu sepi jadi aku dan baekhyun dapat duduk.  
"channie" ucap baekhyun  
"hm?"  
"kai dan sehun tampan sekali ya seperti artis saja" ucap baekhyun dengan eyesmile nya

"iya" aku menjawabnya dengan ketus aku tak tau aku tak suka saja jika dia memuji laki laki lain.  
SIAL CHANYEOL INGAT DIA AUTIS

"channie tadi kai dan sehun meminta nomor ponsel baekki" ucapnya

"hah? baekk aku saja tidak punya nomor ponsel mu masa kai dan sehun duluan yang tau" ucap ku  
kesal  
yg benar saja!

"habis channie gak minta"  
ucap baekhyun  
kami pun turun karna memang sudah sampai

dri halte sampai rumah kami hanya diam diam saja

"channie kenapa diam saja?" ucap baekhyun

aku tak peduli aku langsung ke ke kamar dan tiduran

"channie galak tidak seperti kai dan sehun" ucap baekhyun

"channie! " baekhyun berteriak  
dan aku masih tak peduli

"channie baekki lapar" baekhyun menurunkan nada bicaranya dan memelas

"sana minta suapin sama kai dan senin saja! mereka kan tampan" ucap ku lalu melanjutkan tidur

"channie hiks hiks hiks" baekhyun pun menangis dan aku tak suka dia menangis  
ok aku merasa bersalah ketus kepadanya

"baekki sini" ucap ku menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah ku

"maafin channie ya jangan nangis habis channie kesal masa duluan kai sama senin yg tau nomor ponsel baekki" ucap ku sambil memeluknya

"hiks hiks habis channie tidak pernah minta baekki kira channie tidak mau nomor ponsel baekki" ucapnya dengan masih dengan tangisan di dadaku

"ya sudah jangan nangis lagi baekki aku tak suka melihatnya" ucap ku menghapus airmatanya

"channie" ucap baekhyun sambil mengadah ke atas lebih tepatnya menatap ku  
posisi yg tepat untuk berciuman

"iya?" jawab ku sambil menatapnya balik  
astaga wajahnya benar benar imuttt bibirnya pink

" sebenarnya channie jauuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh lebih tampan di banding kai dan sehun" ucap baekhyun sambil menutup muka di dada ku

jantung ku bergetar hebat  
muka ku panas  
pasti muka ku merah  
astaga aku senang sekali di puji dia

"baekkki" ucap ku

baekhyun langsung menatapku

langsung kuarahkan bibirku kebibirnya  
ku lumat sedikit astaga ini benar benar lembut aku tak bisa berhenti melumat  
ku eratkkan pelukan ku  
baekhyun hanya diam tak membalas lumatan ku  
bibirnya benar benar membuat ku susah berhenti

tbc

yuk yuk jangan sider huhuhu:3


	5. Chapter 5

chap 5

baekhyun menepuk dada ku pelan aku pun melepaskan ciuman itu dengan 'tak rela'

"channie bilang ciuman hanya boleh dilakukan oleh keluarga dan pacar tapi kenapa channie mencium baekki?" tanya baekki dengan muka bingung

"karna..." aku bingung mau jawab apa dan astaga aku mau bibir itu lagi Ya Tuhannn aku ingin bibir itu lagi

"channie ishhh kok ga di jawab sihh" ucap baekhyun dengan pout nya

Sialan! aku malah makin mau menciumnya

"huftt channie mah diam saja ya sudah baekki mau mandi saja "ucap baekhyun sambil menuju kamar mandi

" baekki tunggu"

"tenang saja channie sekarang baekki sudah bisa mandi sendiri kemarin kan channie sudah mengajarkan "

"a-ahh ok"  
ada rasa menyesal tak memandikan nya

aku pun tiduran  
dan aku liat hp baekhyun tergeletak

aku lihat ahh

5 pesan  
from: kai

hi baekhyun: *  
from: kai  
kau sedang apa manis?

from: sehun  
hiii baekhyun^^

from; sehun  
besok ada film bagus lohhh  
mau menonton bersama

from: v  
baekkk kris minta nomor mu kasih gak?

KURANG AJAR!  
dia banyak sekali yg incar:(

aku pun memasukan nomor ku dan line ku ke hp baekhyun  
aku membuat nomor ku menjadi nomor utama HAHAHAA

aku pun melihat lihat gallerry nya

ada banyak selca dia yang sangaaaatttttt imut astaga tak bakal ada yg sangka dia itu autis  
ok terlalu kasar kalo dia ku bilang autis tp dia hanya bersikap layaknya anak 5 tahun  
aku pun mengirimkan selca selca nya ke hp ku hahaha:3 lagian lucu lucu selca nya

"channie baekki udh selesai mandi"

astagaaa

baekhyun keluar dengan kaos kebesaran sampai setengah paha tanpa celana pendek  
dan bibirnya tampak lebih menggoda

"a-ah ok" jawab ku gugup aku hanya salting

baekhyun pun duduk di sebelah ku  
"channie hp baekki mana?" ucapnya sambil mendekat pada ku yg sedang tiduran

" ini" ucapku sambil memberi hp nya  
"wah kai sama sehun meng sms baekki dan oh channie kris itu yg mana? "

" ck ya kau genit sekali! kris itu yang giginya maju dan mukanya seperti orang tolol" aku tak tau knapa aku jadi kesal kalo baekhyun membicarakan orang lain selain aku

aku pun memutuskan mandi  
aku hanya mandi sbenetar dan saat keluar kamar mandi aku lihat baekhyun menangis tanpa suara

"baekk ayolah jangan cengeng "  
"channie yang marah terus"  
"kau balas sms kai sehun dan v?"  
"sudah baekki balas "  
"sini aku lihat"

aku pun melihat balasanya

to: kai  
habis mandi kai

to; sehun  
apakah channie ikut? jika channie ikut baekki mau

to: v  
tidak usah kasih sepertinya channie tak sudah dia v:(

aku tersenyum melihat jawaban baekhyun

"jangan cemberut sayang " ucap ku sambil mencubit pipinya  
sayang? astaga aku rasa aku tak dapat menolak pesonanya

"channie selalu marah sama baekki'  
"okay okay maafkan aku"

"channie apa besok channie ikut nonton dengan sehun?" ucap baekhyun dengar senyuman imutnya  
" tidak baek dia hanya mengajak kau saja tapi ingat! jangan mau! kalo baekki mau besok kita saja yg menonton"

" kita berdua?"

"iya baekki"

"baekki mau!yeayy channie baik" ucap baekhyun senang sambil loncat loncat di kasur

dan saat kaki dia goyah dia menimpa ku  
wajah kami hanya berjarak 5 cm  
aku mendekat kan bibirku dengan bibirnya  
aku pun mulai mengulum bibirnya yang sangat pas di bibir ku sambil memeluk nya  
baekhyun hanya diam dan menerima ciuman ku  
aku pun mulai mengigit bibir baekhyun saat bibir nya terbuka aku pun memasuki lidah ku dan mengabsen smua yg ada di bibirnya  
dia pun menepuk dadaku  
dan aku pun melepaskan ciuman ini lagi  
"baekki sesak napas jadinya channie"

aku tak merespon nya aku hanya memeluknya dan menutup mata

"channie ingin tidur?"  
"ayo baekk tidur aku capek sekali "  
"okey"  
kami pun tidur sambil berpelukan

...

saat aku bangun sudah menunjukan jam 8 malam

"baekk bangun sudah jam 8 malam kau belum makan"

"suapi baekki channie " ucapnya dengan mata tertutup

"iya iya ayo bangun dulu"

baekhyun pun bangun dan itu sangat imut

aku pun memasak untuk baekhyun .  
baekhyun menunggu sambil menonton tv

"baekk makanan sudah siap"

" yeayy suapin ya channie "  
"iya iya"

aku pun menyuapi baekhyun hingga habis

"baekk sudah habis hebatt"  
"channie besok kita sekolah lagi? "  
"iya lah kita tiap hari sekolah tiap hari sabtu dan minggu atau kau mau bolos? "

"tidak kok hihihi baekki suka sekolah "

"apa enaknya sekolah"  
"soalnya di sekolah ada channie"

HAHHAHHA DIA BISA SEKALI MEMBUAT KU DEG DEGAN SIAL

"cih bilang saja kau senang karena kai dan sehun "  
"tidak channie baekki senang karna channie"

"bagus hahaha yasuda ayo tidur lagi"

"channie..."  
"apa baekk?"  
"tapi peluk baekki lagi ya?"  
"tanpa kau suruh aku akan memeluk mu baekk "  
"terimakasih channie tampan"

wah dia mengakui ketampanan ku hahaha

aku pun masuk ke kamar menyusul baekki

aku memeluknya erat  
aku rasa aku tak membutuhkan guling lagi

aku mengelus punggungnya sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya  
"channie apakah channie punya pacar? " ucap baekhyun tiba tiba  
"tidak ?"  
"tidak baekki hanya penasaran saja. ya sudah selamat malam channie"

aku lihat muka baekhhyun memerah  
lucu sekali

kami pun tidur nyenyak dengan pelukan hangat kami

tbc :3

jangan lupa ya vomment:


	6. Chapter 6

i love your flaws 6

jam menunjukan jam 6 aku langsung bangun aku lihat baekhyun sudah siap untuk sekolah  
"kau semangat sekali baek" ucap ku masih di kasur

" channie buruan nanti kita telat sudah jam 6 " ucapnya sambil memakai sepatu

"iya bawel aku mandi dulu"  
aku pun mandi dengan cepat ku lihat baekhyun sudah menyiapkan baju ku di atas ranjang knapa kita seperti pengantin baru? hahaha  
aku cepat cepat ganti baju

"channie sudah belum?" teriak baekhyun dari luar

aku pun menghampirinya

"ayuk baek "

"ayo channie"

tunggu?dia jalan duluan?  
dia tidak mau bergandengan dengan ku?  
"baekki tunggu! " ucap ku menghampiri nya  
"knapa channie?" baekhyn dengan ekspresi bingung  
" kau tidak mau gandengan?  
ah bukan maksud ku mau gandengan tapi nanti kamu tersesat" jawab ku salah tingkah

baekhyun langsung menggenggam tangan ku dan berjalan menuju halte

beberapa saat bis pun tiba kami buru buru menaiki(?) biss tersebut  
untung ada 2 bangku kosong untuk ku dan baekhyun

"channie nanti kita jadi nonton?" ucap baekhyun sambil menatap lantai  
" kalau baekki mau ayo kita nonton" jawab ku senang  
" serius ? yeayyy " baekhyun terlihat senang sekali  
aku pun mengusak kepalanya

saat sudah sampai sekolah kami pun turun dari buss

"channie knapa banyak yg melihat ke kita ya?"  
"hah? iya iya knapa?" aku jadi bingung knapa banyak yg memperhatikan ku  
oh astaga gandengan ku dengan baekhyun belum terlepas aku langsung melepaskan nya  
"channie knapa di lepas:(?" ucap baekhyun dengan nada kecewa  
" karna ini di sekolah kau harus terlihat dewasa ok?"  
" ok channie "  
jawabnya ceria  
dasar polos hahahah

"PAGII BAEKKI" ucap kai dan sehun langsung mencubit pipi baekhyun  
sial  
" pagi kai pagi sehun" jawabnya ramah  
"Ya!minggir kami mau lewat" ucap ku sedikit dingin

" aigoo chanyeol knapa?" sehun kai bermuka heran  
"channie jangan galak galak :("  
"baekki sana duduk biar aku belikan makanan dulu kau belum makan kan? "  
"belum channie. terimakasih^^"

aku pun menuju kantin untuk membeli sandwich untuk baekhyun dan aku jujur saja semenjak baekhyun di rumah ku uangku bergelimang karna orang tuanya hahaha

"eh tunggu"

"woi chanyeol"

aku pun menoleh  
dan ada kris dan geng nya

"apa?" jawabku sok cool

" kau siapanya baekhyun?" tanya nya dengan gigi anehnya

" urusan ya dengan mu apa?"

"ahh aku hanya ingin mendekati nya "

AH  
SIAL  
BAEKHYUN MEMANG KETERLALUAN IMUTNYA SAMPAI KRIS SAJA SUKA

"aku teman sekamarnya"

"ohh begitu ok"

dia langsung balik badan dengan pengikut nya

ck

aku pun menuju kelas untuk memberikan makanan pada baekhyun

"baekk ini makan"ucap ku sambil memberikan sandwich

"terimakasih channie:3 oiya kata kai tadi guru kita lagi rapat semua "

" baguslah aku tidak mood belajar "

baekhyun langsung melahap sandwich  
aku juga

"baekk"

"iya channie?"

" apa kau menyukai kris?" tanya ku ragu ragu

"hm kris yg tinggi dan tampan itu? seperti nya channie tidak menyukainya "

" iya memang tidak"

" kalau channie tidak suka baekki juga tidak"

"ahh aku tersentuh baek hehehe ok aku punya pertanyaan tp jawab dengan jujur ya?"

" iyaaa "

"pilih kris atau aku?"

"channie"

"kai atau aku?"

"channie"

"sehun atau aku?"

"channie channie channie aku pasti selalu memilih channie"

astaga dia tersenyum sangat manis aku ingin menciumnya  
ahhhhhhhh  
"tterimakasih baekki:3"  
tak terasa sudah waktunya pulang aku dan baekhyun langsung buru buru menuju ke mall untuk menonton

"channie kita mau menonton film apa? " ucap baekhyun sambil bergelayut manja di tangan ku astaga aku senang sekali

" terserah baekki"

" aku mau menonton film itu:3 top sangat tampan di situ " ucapnya sambil menunjuk film top bigbang itu

" Ya! pilih top atau aku?"

"channie tentu saja: 3"

" bagus "

kami pun memesan tiket dan membeli popcorn

"channie sudah mulai ayo masuk"

kami pun duduk di tempat belakang dan di pojok heheh

aku tak suka filmnya sama sekali  
tapi aku suka karna ada baekhyun  
omo! seperti nya aku sudah tak bisa mengelak jika aku terpesona padanya

sudah hampir setengah film di putar aku hanya memakan popcorn saja

baekhyun menonton dengan serius

aku pun curi curi pandang ke tanganya yg mungil

aku pun dengan perlahan menggenggam nya

dia seperti nya kaget langsung menoleh pada ku

muka saat kaget sangat lucu dan bibirnya yg pink itu terlihat menggoda

aku pun mendekat kan bibir ku ke bibirnya

aku mulai menciumnya tak ada penolakan dan juga tak ada balasan -_-

aku mulai mengabsen giginya  
astaga seperti nya bibir baekhyun adalah canduku

bibirnya yg kenyal itu aku gigit pelan lalu kumasukan lidah ku ke rongga mulutnya dan ciuman kami pun memanas

baekhyun pun memukul dada ku pelan aku pun melepaskan ciuman kami

"channie? "  
ucapnya sambil menunduk

"eoh?"

"dadaku seperti mau meledak :( bagaimana ini "

aku pun mengambil tanganya dan menaruh ke dadaku

"sepertinya dada sudah meledak "

ucap ku pelan

aku bisa lihat baekhyun memerah:3  
aigoo ingin ku maka dia sekarang

dan tak terasa film sudah selesai kami pun keluar

" ya baekki kenapa kau membuang muka padaku terus?"

" aku malu channie"

ASTAGA LUCUNYA:3

drrtt drtttt  
handpne baekhyun bergetar

"sini aku yg lihat" ucap ku  
tanpa terasa aku begitu protektif padanya hahaha

sms dari nomor yg tidak di kenal

haiii baekhyun:)

ada waktu besok? ayo kita nonton: 3 ini aku kris

Sial siapa yg memberi nomor baekhyun pada kris

dan tiba tiba nomor kris menelpon

"baekki angkat bila dia mengajak pergi jangan mau oke?" ucap ku

baekhyun mengangguk dan mengangkat telpon kris

" hallo " ucap baekhyun pelan

aku memencet speaker karna aku ingin mendengar suara kris sialan itu  
"halo baekhyun ini aku kris"

"ada apa?"

"besok ada waktu? mari kita nonton?"

"tidak bisa aku ada acara"

bagus baekk

"lalu kau bisanya hari apa manis? "

JIJIK siall

"hmm hari apa ya.-."

aku pun menarik telpon itu dan mematikan nya

"channie?"

"kita pulang saja baekk sudah mau malam"

"ok"

begitu sampai rumah kami langsung mandi dan tidur

pagi sudah tiba kami pun bersiap ke sekolah

saat sampai kelas aku langsung tiduran di meja

"channie kenapa lemas sekali:(" ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi ku

"aku khawatir baekk"

" khawatir knpaa?"

belum sempat aku jawab  
tiba tiba kris sudah berada di depan tempat duduk kami

"pagi baekhyun" ucap nya dengan suara mesum

" pagi" jawab baekhyun bingung

" hm jadi jika besok kau tidak bisa jalan bagaimana jika lusa?"

"jangan mau baekk" ucap ku

"apa? kau siapa melarangnya? kau hanya teman sekamarnya kan? " ucap kris sambil mendekat kan badan padaku

aku diam  
aku memang bukan siapa siapa baekhyun  
aku tak berhak

tbc

maaf ya karna lama bgt:3 mohon vomment nya tq


	7. Chapter 7

tidak !  
aku berhak baekhyun menyukai ku  
tiba tiba aku langsung menangkup wajah baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan agresif

anak kelas melihat kami semua aku tak peduli

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CHANYEOL" Teriak kris

sehun dan kai mengaga sampai bisa robek mulut mereka  
aku yakin mereka kaget

aku pun melepaskan ciuman kami  
"kata siapa aku bukan siapa siapanya? aku pacarnya bodoh" ucap ku pada kris  
kris memasang wajah kaget dan bodohnya  
aku tau aksi ku ini memang gila tp aku tak bisa menahannya lg

baekhyun mukanya sangat merah  
dia pun berlari keluar kelas

aishhh knapa lari sihhh  
apa dia tak suka padaku?  
apa dia tak mau aku jd pacarnya?

aku pun berinisiatif mengikutinya dia berlari ke arah lantai atas

"baekk!" ucapku sambil menahan tangannya

"baekki knapa lari? baekki marah?" tanya ku dengan muka masam

"channie td bilang channie pacar baekki? sejak kapan? " ucapnya sambil menunduk

"maafkan aku jika kau tidak suka , aku menyukai mu baekk

sangat

tpi sepertinya kau tidak mau berpacaran dengan ku"

"TIDAK! channie baekki mau sangat mau baekki hanya malu makannya baekki lari " teriak baekki yg seperti panik

dia sangat lucu

aku pun memeluknya erat  
dan dia membalas

"mulai sekarang jangan tertarik dengan siapapun kecuali aku"

"terimakasih channie"

"untuk?"

"karna sudah menyukai ku"

"aku tidak menyukai mu baekk

aku mencintai mu

kau tau itu berbeda"

"hiks hikshiks "

"ya knapa kau menangis?"

"baekki sangat senang channie sampai ingin menangis"

kucium keningnya

ya ini hari yg bersejarah

\- ketika matahari sudah terbit rasanya enggan untuk bangun  
karna selain kasur ada yg membuat ku lebih nyaman  
memeluk baekhyun  
aku rasa aku tak butuh guling lagi hahaha

"channie sudah bangun?"  
"sudah baekk, good morning baekki"kucium keningnya

dia langsung bersembunyi di dadaku sepertinya dia masih malu

"channie kita harus siap siap kita bisa telat"

" baekki hari ini tak usah sekolah dulu ya:(" ucapku sambil memelas padanya

"knapa? channie sakit?!" ucap baekhyun panik lalu melepaskan pelukan kami

"YA ! mengapa pelukanya di lepas ?!"

"channie sakit kan ayo kedokter " ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku

"baekki mau aku sembuh ?"

"mau!"

"cium bibir ku 10 kali aku akan sembuh "

" channie yakin akan sembuh ? "

"tentu "

dengan ragu ragu dia mencium bibir ku 10 kali  
ketika ciuman yg kesepuluh ku tahan ciuman itu  
kulumat sedikit bibirnya  
kali ini baekki membalas ciuman ini

*tetnot tetnot*

"LAUNDRY DATANG"

laundry sialan  
baekki langsung melepas ciuman kami dan mengambil laundryan

"baekki tak usah siap siap sekolah"

" knapa?"

"aku lagi malas baekk"

"baiklah jadi sekarang kita ngapain?"

*drtttttt*  
hp baekhyun bunyi langsung aku cek

beberapa anak kelas menanyakan mengapa dia tak masuk

SUDAH TAU DIA PACAR KU MASIH SAJA USAHA SIAL

"wahh baekki yg menyukai mu banyak ya"

"aku hanya menyukai channie kok"

"bohong"

"tidak channie baekki serius"

"kalau begitu peluk aku"

baekki langsung memeluk ku

nyaman.

sangat nyaman

"channie bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan?" ucapnya sambil memandang ku

"boleh mau kmana?"

"channie baekki ingin ice cream"  
ucapnya sambil memeluk ku makin erat

" okay siap siap kita ke ke tempat ice cream sekarang"

setelah siap siap tiba tiba bell berbunyi

"BAEKKI INI MOMMY"

ASTAGA ORANG TUA BAEHKYUN DATANG!?

yang bersedia jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ya^^


	8. Chapter 8

"astaga baek bagaimana ini eomma mu datang?!" aku panik  
aku tidak tau mengapa aku panik hahaha

"bagaimana channie?._. apa kita usir saja?._. tapi baekki kangen eomma:(" ucapnya dengan pout manisnya

"oke oke baekki kau bukakan pintu untuk eomma mu dan kalau ia tanya kenapa kita tidak sekolah bilang kalau aku sakit oke?"

" oke channie"

aku langsung pura pura sakit tidur di kamar

*baekhyun POV*

"eomma :333 baekki kangennn" ucap ku sambil memeluk eomma  
"aigoo bagaimana baekki? kau nyaman tinggal disini? " ucap eomma sambil membalas pelukan ku

" sangat nyaman eomma baekki bisa mandi sendiri sekarang .baekki bisa makan sendiri juga lhoo" ucap ku bangga

"benarkah aigoooo hebat. oiya chanyeol dimana?"

"ayo masuk eomma chanyeol lagi sakit eomma jadi kami tidak sekolah"  
" eomma mau liat chanyeol boleh?"

"tentu ayo eomma

CHANNIE EOMMA MAU BERTEMUUUUU" teriak ku sambil ke kamar

*Chanyeol pov*

aku harus bertingkah apa di depan calon mertua ku ini  
"CHANNIE EOMMA MAU BERTEMUUUUU"baekki berteriak pada ku  
aku langsung memasang muka sok sakit

" hallo ahjummma apa kabar? maaf tadi tidak membukakan pintu" ucapku penuh dengan sopan santun

" tidak apa apa chan hahha tidak perlu kaku pada ku oiya apa kau sakit? "

" hanya kurang enak badan sedikit ahjumma sebentar lagi jg sehat hehehe"

"bagaimana perkembangan baekhyun?"

" dia sangat pintar ahjumma pelajaranya nilai nya bagus bagus sekarang dia bisa mandi sendiri makan sendiri jg " ucap ku kelewat antusias

"hiks terimakasih chanyeol aku sangat berterimakasih sudah mau tinggal dan merubah baekhyun" ucap mama baekhyun sambil memeluk ku

aku diam saja bingung ingin jawab apa

" ihh eomma jangan peluk channie . channie punya baekki tauu" ucap baekhyun sambil mendorong pelan aku agar terlepas dari mamanya  
aigoo lucunya;3  
EH TUNGGU bagaimana jika mamanya curiga kita pacaran  
aku belum siap bilang ke orang tuanya

" channie punya baekki?" ucap mama nya bingung

"aigoo baekki jangan begitu hahaa .channie itu panggilan ku ahjumma heheh"

"ahhh kalian sangat dekat rupanya hahaha aku hanya ingin mengecek saja yasudah aku harusburu buru ngantor aku tinggal ya . baekki jangan nakal ya annyeong"

mama nya baekhyun pergi dari flat ku

" huftyyy mama masih saja sibuk" ucap baekhyun dengan pout nya

" sudah sudah sekarang kita jalan menuju tempat eskrimnya yuk"  
ucapku pada baekhyun

"oiya ayukk"

kami pun berjalan menuju halte  
tak berapa lama kami pun naik biss

"channie " ucap baekhyun sambil bersender di bahu ku  
"ya?"  
" kris masih meng sms baekki._."  
"apa!? sini aku lihat "  
"baekki lupa bawa hp:("  
" dia bilang apa?"  
" hm dia bilang jika kau bosan dengan chanyeol aku akan datang padamu baek begitu katanya"  
"dasar gigi gila"  
"channie jangan buat baekki bosan ya baekki tidak mau dia datang pada baekki;("  
" tentu baekk aku tidak akan membuat mu bosan hehehe"ucap ku sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya

tak terasa kita sudah sampai kedai es krim

" baekki mau pesan apa?"  
" yang strawberry;3"  
" okay yang strawberry cup besar satu yg coklat cup biasa 1" ucap ku pada pelayan

"kita ada tempat tertutup khusus pasangan dengan menambahkan 50 ribu apakah anda berminat?" ucap pelayan itu

" berminat!" ucap ku antusias aku langsung memikirkan apa yang aku lakukan dengan baekhyun Hahhhaa  
lagi pula uang bulanan dan dari mama baekhyun masih banyak hahaha

kami pun duduk di tempat yg memang tertutup

"channie es krim nya enak " ucap baekhyun dengan bibir yg belepotan eskrim imut sekali  
" baekki lebih suka ice cream atau aku?" ucapku sambil menatapnya

dan dia terdiam lama  
"aish kau jahat baek masa kau lebih suka ice cream di banding kekasih mu" ucapku pura pura marah

" t-tidak baeki lebih memilih channie kok:( tapi baekki masih boleh makan eskrim kan? " ucapnya dengan muka memohon  
ingin ku makan saking lucunya

" tentuu haha aigoo mengapa makin hari kau makin imut ya baekk" ucapku sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya

"aigoo lihat bibir mu penuh dengan eskrim" aku pun mendekat dan menempelkan bibirku dengan baekhyun

manis.  
lebih manis dari ice cream.

aku melumatnya sedikit

drtttttt drtttttt  
hp ku bergetar

aku pun melepaskan ciuman kami dan muka baekhyun merah sekali  
astaga imutnya

aku pun mengecek handphone

from: baekhyun appa

chanyeol aku mengambil baekhyun sore ini apakah sore ini kalian ada di rumah?

APA!? baekhyun diambil ? Tidak!?

aku pun membalasnya

to: baekhyun appa

ada . kalau boleh saya tau baekhyun ingin kemana?

"channie kenapa mukanya panik?"

"baekki jika aada yg menyuruh mu pisah dengan ku apa kau mau? "

"Tidak jangan aku tidak mau berpisah dari channie "

" aku juga baekki " aku pun memeluknya erattt ingin menangis rasanaya  
drrrrrttttt hp ku pun bergetar lagi

from: baekhyun appa  
aku mau mengecek dia di kedokter lagi pula tugas ku sudah selesai baekhyun sudah bisa pulang kerumahnya sekarang

AAKU TIDAK MAU PISAHH!  
TBC

Jangan lupa vomment ya syg syg:*


End file.
